


Captain's Cabin Boy

by DragonRider1



Series: On Brigs, Booty, and Big Boats [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Content, Table Sex, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRider1/pseuds/DragonRider1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke traded his title, fame, and fortune for passage on the Lustful Gale and a permanent place <i>beneath</i> the ship's Captain. Maker, does he love being a lowly, cabin boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Original [Prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=42979325#t42979325): _Post-endgame Hawke couldn't be happier. He was tired of being champion and leader so now he is Isabela's personal cabin boy. He especially likes it when she makes him polish her after cargo hold with only his tongue. You see, its got to be prepared for Isabela to stow her favourite big canon up there: the one Hawke mans._

The sun had begun to set and threw shadows across the rigging, the men could be heard from the Mess. All drunken shouts and sea chanties, no one could say the Lustful Gale's crew weren't a joyful sort. Hawke untied his blue bandana and ran his fingers through his long red hair, it had been a long, fulfilling day. Hawke smiled and leaned back on the railing, he may have been a lowly cabin boy but he was an incredibly happy cabin boy. The other men and women treated him with respect, you would almost think him the Quarter Master; but he knew his real place, the Captain's personal whipping boy. 

“You there! Cabin boy, what are you doing standing around? I thought I told you I was taking supper in my cabin!” The commanding and oh-so-smooth voice of the Captain made Hawke jump. 

“Sorry, Captain. Right away, Captain.” Hawke managed a glance at the figure on the top deck, offering a quick salute and stumbling down the stairs to the Mess. As soon as he hit the bottom step all eyes turned to him, some accompanied by smirks. The First Mate, Pete, was the first to speak up. 

“What'cha ya be needing, Hawke.” 

“Just the Captain's dinner, Petey.” Hawke couldn't stop the smile and sigh that came to his lips as the men nudged each other, whistled, and chuckled. 

“Sure she ain't talking about devouring you.” Rawley snickered, poking Jan in the ribs till she swatted him across the face. 

“You best be careful what you say about the Captain now, she damn near had the lot of you kissing the gunner's daughter the last time there was talk of mutiny.” Hawke smile twisted into a smirk as the crew went quiet and the cook quickly gathered together the Captain's meal. 

“Now that ain't fair, it wasn't mutiny per se. We just didn't think it fair the Captain was the only one claiming all the booty aboard.” 

“I'm not sure if I should be offended or pleased that my ass is in the same category as gold.” Hawke chuckled as the cook handed him the tray, he turned heading back up onto the deck. 

“Psh, he acts like it's his ass we're talking about.” 

“Shut up Rawley, he is keeping us out of trouble, ya git.” 

()==}====>

Hawke walked swiftly to the Captain's cabin, knocking and waiting for the Captain's 'enter' before going in. 

“The crew give you any trouble?” The Captain was currently lounging on the chair at the head of the table, her long legs draped over one arm of the chair and her head on the other. 

“Not especially.” Hawke sat the tray down, flopping down in the seat left to the Captain's and throwing his feet onto the table. The gold coins and multiple silver knick-knacks rattled, a few of them clinking to the floor. “Ya might want to watch them though, they were talking about your booty again.” 

“Mm, you do so love my booty, don't you.” The Captain reached out, her clever and slightly scarred fingers grasping a strand of Hawke's hair and running along it. 

“It is a mighty fine booty, Isabela.” Hawke chuckled, leaning closer with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his chin in his palm. 

“That's Captain Isabela, sweetness.” Isabela let the hair drop and turned gracefully in her chair, lifting and dropping her legs so she was sitting right in the chair. 

“Of course, forgive me Captain.” Hawke smirked and sat up too, removing the silver lid of Isabela's dinner. The tension in the air built as they became two rogues planning to hunt the other as prey, while Isabela ate her fine meal and Hawke snacked on an apple he found on the table. Once they both finished Hawke stood and began towards the door, laying his hand on one of the daggers at his waist. 

There was only a short lull before Hawke pulled his dagger from his hip and letting it fly behind, he turned finding it sunk dead center in the chair Isabela had been sitting in before. He grinned, pulling his other dagger and turning to catch Isabela's blade against his. 

“You always go for that chair, frankly it is getting a little drab Hawke.” 

“Well we can't have that can we, Isabela.” Hawke rolled backwards, pulling his other dagger from the piece of furniture in time to stop both of Isabela's. The fight moved around the room, Isabela's swashbuckler's hat hit the floor with a slit in the brim, Hawke's vest lost it's first three buttons, Isabela's coat now had a hole through it and was tossed aside, and the destruction continued with their dangerous dance. 

Isabela's dagger clashed with Hawke's, her blade catching on his hilt and she spun her wrist flinging the blade from his grasp. With amazing speed and grace, Isabela took advantage of his unarmed flank and swept behind him. Holding a blade to his neck with one hand and dropping her other blade in favor for tugging his head back by his long hair. 

“I think you've lost this one, boy.” 

“Parlay Captain, I yield.” Hawke dropped his remaining dagger and after Isabela let go of his hair, he carefully turned to face her with a smile. Her blade still leveled with him. 

Isabela had a grin as well, looking as much like a sea goddess Hawke believed her to be. Her long, dark hair had been freed from both her cap and bandanna, the smooth strands mussed from the fighting and yet still looking perfect. Her honeyed eyes locked him in place, staring him down like a predator stared down its prey. Her Rivain skin, glisten with sweat from the workout and darkened with a flush from the fight. The gold jewelry she wore popping out against her dark skin as it shimmered in the candle light. Her blue cloth she used as a belt had fallen away, and her tunic and breasts held up by her brown corset Hawke had gifted her long ago and the thin ties sown to the tunic. 

“Down on your knees, boy.” 

“Yes ma'am.” Hawke kneeled down, careful of the dagger tip still pointed at his throat. His head was level with her stomach, but was forced up by the blade resting under his chin and stopping him from appreciating her long, flexible legs dressed in tall leather boots. 

“What should we have you do tonight, Hawke? Rig the mask, batten the hatches, maybe I'll let you plunder the captain's quarters for a bit.” Isabela tapped the golden stub under her chin, the clinking sounding incredibly loud to Hawke. “Hm, how about you man the cannon?” 

“Aye, Captain.” Hawke moved to unbutton the rest of the buttons on his vest, Isabela lowering the dagger and placing both of the blades on the table as she hopped up onto it. 

“Oh and don't forget you'll need to be greasing up the porthole, it'd be a shame if the cannon got stuck.” Isabela snickered, leaning back enjoying Hawke's increasing lack of clothing. Hawke chuckled and shook his head, shrugging out of the black leather vest and crawling over to Isabela's legs. 

Isabela was never particularly picky when it came to men, but she was glad to have this man as the one she would sail the seas with till the sea claimed one or both of them. He was slender as most rogues were, but had the muscle definition he claimed came from being soldier. She loved his hair the most, a deep, dark red like blood that was silken to touch. It did not hurt he liked having it pulled and his head kneaded, that had been an incredibly fun find. Right now though, his eyes were probably the most alluring. Shadowed and slightly hidden beneath the hair in his face, the soft yellow was darkened and hardened to gold with lust. 

She shivered as Hawke massaged her thighs, his slightly lighter skin creating a delicious contrast against her very dark complexion. She took the opportunity to run her fingers through his hair and massage his scalp, pulling a low and thick purr from him that sounded like 'captain'. 

Hawke stood stopping halfway to steal a short kiss, enjoying how she permanently tasted of whiskey with an underlying, refreshing, almost-indescribable taste. He pulled up the rest of the way, bringing Isabela to her feet with him. Then he spun the pirate queen around, his deft fingers picking at the ties of her corset like they were locks. His mouth distracting her from his hands by biting her neck and nipping her pulse. 

“You are torture, Captain. Such a tease.” Hawke voice was deep velvet laced with a smirk, Isabela letting out a surprised gasp when his hands grabbed her ass and he pushed her forward a bit. The corset peeling off and falling to the floor by itself between them. 

“Maker Hawke, you are such an ass man.” Isabela sighed and leaned back into Hawke, allowing him to work her ties on the front of her tunic loose. 

“Pirates do like booty, Isabela, and according to you I make a better pirate than a champion.” 

“Mmhm.” Isabela let out another gasp and arched forward, Hawke's cold, calloused hands slipping under her tunic and squeezing her breasts. His hands moved down a bit, cupping the supple skin and his thumbs rolling over the golden rings on her hardening nipples. Waves of pleasure ran down Isabela's spine and pooled low, bringing a moan from between her parted lips. Isabela stared at the dark ceiling of the cabin, white spots flashing before her eyes now and then. With a smirk she rolled her hips back, catching Hawke off guard and bringing a low groan from her lover. “Already have that cannon loaded, I see.” 

“Yes ma'am, Captain.” Hawke unwrapped himself from around Isabela, stepping far enough back to pull her tunic down her arms and it pooled around her hips. Hawke flipped the pirate captain around so they were chest to chest and his hands dipped under the bunched fabric, pulling her close to him. He leaned down and stole her lips, her arms coming up and around his neck to hold him close. Hawke smirked against Isabela, her tongue dipping into his mouth and once again overwhelming him with the taste of liquor and something he could only describe as the sea. He allowed her to take her time as he savored the refreshing and intoxicating taste of his pirate queen, lingering till his last breath was spent and he needed more. 

“You've been drinking.” Isabela's eyes were unfocused as she looked up at him and her breath coming out in short puffs against his lips. 

“I was under the assumption rum was a common staple for pirates.” 

“You have the good stuff though, that isn't the piss poor stuff the boys drink.” Isabela's head fell to his shoulder, licking and biting at his throat and sending a shiver through him. 

“I may have a stash on-board, but is this really the time, Captain?” One of Hawke's hands drifted down lower, his thumb narrowing in on the little nub between Isabela's legs and rubbing it through her small clothes. Both the soaked clothing and loud groan from Isabela agreeing that the smuggled rum and accompanying punishment could wait till later. 

Hawke slid to his knees again, confident that Isabela was thoroughly ensnared and nearly sufficiently undressed. His fingers hooking in the tie holding Isabela's small clothes together and pulling, the thin, damp, blue cloth floating to the ground. Hawke sat back and basked in the view, his Goddess glistening in the candle light and leaning back against a table of gold, her hair sticking to her face, dark eyes staring down at him, supple breasts heaving with each breath and demanding to be worshiped, clad in only her long boots leading to her chest of shining treasures, the white tunic bunched around her waist, and the red token that said she would remain his still wrapped around her upper arm. 

“Hawke.” Isabela reached out and grabbed his hair, pulling him closer and receiving a low growl in return. She smirked, pulling again and chuckled when Hawke grabbed her hips, slammed them against the table, and buried his head between them in response. 

Hawke felt every nerve twitch as Isabela pulled again, using his weakness to pull another response. He groaned into her and felt her quiver, her sigh accompanying it. Without anymore prodding he lowered his head further, his nose swiping across her clit and down her slit. He stopped once he got to her thighs and began licking the smooth skin there, getting a taste of her every so often. Isabela's hands flexed in his hair, tugging and letting out frustrated noises. Hawke managed a short, strangled chuckle and steadily moved back up to her cunt, his tongue darting in and gathering the sweet honey. Hawke groaned, the taste and scent that was purely Isabela hitting him full force and coupling with the short jerks on his hair. 

“Ohh, more!” Isabela bucked forwards, gasping when Hawke simulated her clit with his nose and continued to work circles inside her with his tongue. She could feel her legs shaking, Hawke's hands the only thing keeping her grounded and standing. She looked down and focused her eyes on Hawke between her legs with his eyes closed as he earnestly worked her, the sight almost making her come right then. 

Hawke's eye opened and looked up to see Isabela staring down at him, her eyes swirling and unable to focus completely. He smirked and pulled away, reveling in the whine he was awarded. 

“Don't worry, Captain. I'm not finished yet.” Hawke moved his hands, grasping Isabela around the hips with one of his arms and pulling her closer. Isabela hands moved to steady herself from the sudden movement, one going to the table behind her as the other curled tighter in his hair. Hawke let out a thick chuckle and brought his other hand up, lightly running his fingers over her folds. 

“Stop teasing.” Isabela whined out his name, squealing when he sunk a finger into her and took to stroking her clit with his broad tongue. Her head fell back and she stared up at the ceiling again, this time not seeing it at all. 

Hawke closed his eyes again, once more enjoying the taste and feel of Isabela. He worked another finger into her silk box and spread them receiving a high-pitched moan bordering a scream. His palm pressed against her spread lips and he worked his fingers up to the spot he memorized long ago, catching and rubbing it as he gave another languid lick. 

“HAWKE! MAKER TAKE YOU!” Isabela squirmed and Hawke could feel her pulsing, his fingers working the spot in circular motions and in time with his tongue. Eventually he felt Isabela's body pull taunt and her fingers trembling tight in his hair, he pulled his mouth away and opened his eyes to watch his captain. 

“As you say, Captain.” Hawke flicked against the spot again and Isabela clamped down, a wordless scream that the entire crew would hear echoing the cabin. Isabela throbbed around his fingers, trying to milk them and her body quivered uncontrollably. Hawke grinned and licked his lips as he took in her wet, disheveled, and sedated form. Even laughing when her eyes finally managed to pin him with a glare, she pulled his hair again and causing him to wince from how painfully hard it was making him. 

“Get rid of that smug smile, boy. You're not finished yet.” Isabela dropped Hawke's hair completely, her hand feeling stiff and sadly empty. She swayed a bit as Hawke let her waist go, her hand catching his shoulder to steady herself. Hawke took advantage of the motion, sweeping in and swiping away some of the fluids gushing down her legs and into her boots with his tongue. 

Isabela eventually got her sea legs back and lightly pushed Hawke's face away, turning around and leaning onto the table with her elbows. Hawke fell into line, grabbing Isabela's ass when it was presented and running his thumbs between her cheeks. Isabela gave a happy sigh and laid out on a pile gold coins, the texture and temperature of them sending shocks through her overly sensitive body. She stretched of one of her hands in front of her grabbing onto the opposite edge of the table and her other hand dipped beneath her to roll her clit. 

Hawke trembled at the low groan Isabela gave, his hand focused on loosing her up while his eyes were focused lower watching as she was touching herself. 

“Maker, Isabela.” 

“Maker has nothing to do with it.” 

Hawke eventually remembered his goal and he began nudging at her anus with his thumb, slicking two fingers on his other hand in his mouth and working one of them into Isabela. Her tight entrance swallowing and pulling the finger in, sealing tight around it. Hawke let out his own groan at the sight and palmed his straining erection with his free hand. 

“More.” Isabela rolled her hips back, breath hitching as Hawke's finger sunk deeper into her. Isabela's grip on the table tightened as Hawke inserted a second finger, the rest of her relaxing with practiced ease and accepting the intrusion easily. Her toes curled in her boots as every part of her was washed in sensation and all her nerves were strung on thin wires. The captain could not stop the whimper she gave as Hawke withdrew from her completely, replacing her slick fingers with his sleeker tongue. He started with broad strokes on the outside, causing her curl her fingers into the table for purchase. Her hips acted on their own accord now, moving back onto his tongue and her own fingers. Isabela could feel her own fluids dripping from her fingers as she flicked her clit and teased her folds, Hawke's tongue entering her increasing the flow of the juices. Isabela moaned as Hawke's tongue flattened inside her, sweeping along the delicate side of walls and coating them for easier entrance later. His tongue probed deeper, causing Isabela to buck backwards and his name slipped from her lips in a plead. 

Hawke let out a deep chuckle that sound almost like a growl and caused Isabela to shiver as she felt it, his idle fingers slid past hers and into her flowing cunt. He wet his fingers thoroughly and pulled his mouth back, placing a kiss on her ass before further lubricating her with her own wetness. Hawke used his other hand to begin unlacing his breeches, groaning from the back of his throat every time he pressed down on his confined cock. With some difficulty Hawke managed to free his hardened member, alleviating some of the pain from being constrained by the tight leather. Once Hawke was sure Isabela was slicked well he went to work on slicking himself, using his still wet hands and smearing the precum beading from the tip. Hawke stood and placed himself over Isabela's bent form, his hands spreading her for him. His eyes feasting on the slender back and firm ass before him, before he lined himself up. 

Isabela let out a long moan, feeling Hawke slip into her slowly and her body pulling him further in. The pressure pushing along all of her insides feeling slightly uncomfortable and completely erotic. She felt Hawke still for a moment once he was completely sheathed, catching his breath before he rocked in and out of her. Pulling out to only his tip before plunging back in to her depths. Deep groans and high-pitched moans filled the air, the hand Isabela was using to pleasure herself stopping once in a while to reach back and stroke Hawke's balls. 

Hawke watched himself disappear inside of Isabela, himself be engulfed by her clenched, soft skin and cradling him incredibly tight. He leaned over her, bracing his hands on the table and his head dropping forward allowing him to watch Isabela scramble against the table through a curtain of his hair. 

“Isabela, you're so... damn tight.” Hawke gave a particularly hard thrust downwards, pulling a scream from Isabela that informed him he had hit her sweet spot. 

“Again, Hawke. Maker's breath, again!” Isabela could barely breath, her eye were practically rolling in her head, and she was almost certain she was drooling, but none of that mattered as a string of pleasure coiled low in her as Hawke slammed into that spot over and over again. The sound of flesh on flesh matching the sound of gold coins clinking across the table and the harsh breaths from the two of them, creating a delightful symphony to Isabela. 

Slowly the coil inside Isabela wound up, her fingers moving faster in and out of her cunt as it pulled taunt but refused to break. Isabela circled her clit with her thumb before zeroing in on it and working it with the rest of her, the string finally snapping and Isabela's scream was louder than the one from her previous orgasm. She could felt herself constricting around both her fingers and Hawke's cock, creating glorious friction that pushed her orgasm higher. Her skin feeling impossibly tight and her back bending with roguish flexibility. 

Hawke's yell came a little after Isabela's as he snapped his hips into hers and emptied inside her, his arms shaking to hold him as he rocked the both of them through the orgasms. Isabela's already tight canal, hugging him and milking him dry. Once he was thoroughly spent he pulled away, Isabela's hoarse whine protesting against the loss of him. Hawke gave a tired chuckle and carefully lifted Isabela up, his arms and legs protesting against anymore activity. He took a few steps back before he sat down and scooted back on the bed in the cabin, his back against the hull and Isabela tucked against him. A mixture of their fluids leaking from Isabela and onto him and the bed. 

“Mmm, I do so love you.” Isabela snuggled closer, knowing that before she met Hawke a sweet moment like this would have never crossed her mind. 

“I love you too, Captain.” Hawke laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes, basking in the afterglow. 

“Now about that rum.” Isabela smirked against Hawke's neck and felt him go stiff in the not so good way. 

“Surely that can wait till later.” Hawke opened his eyes and stared down at her. 

“What and miss the chance to chain you up, down in the brig?” 

“Aye, I suppose that would be a waste of a chance, Captain.” Hawke settled back with a chuckle and ran his fingers through Isabela's hair, relaxing again and sighing happily at the thought of being punished later. 

He did so love being a cabin boy, Captain Isabela's cabin boy that is.


End file.
